perempuan selalu benar
by godhonggaring
Summary: Jihoon dan Soonyoung bertengkar di kafe karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu, ketika Jihoon diantar belanja oleh lelaki lain. a svt fic! soonhoon! gs!jihoon ff pendek tida jelas


"Astaga apa-apaan sih?!"

Jihoon berucap seperti itu ketika sedari tadi Soonyoung hanya diam saja, padahal hari ini Jihoon sudah bersedia meninggalkan kegiatan latihan vokal hanya untuk mengajak pacarnya itu jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah.

"Soonyoung, jangan ngambek terus. Kau seperti anak kecil."

Es krim yang dipesan Jihoon sudah mulai meleleh karena gadis itu tidak kunjung menyuapkannya ke mulut, ia lebih sibuk menanyai Soonyoung yang sedang merajuk padanya beberapa hari ini.

"Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung akhirnya bergerak, hanya untuk menyuap es krim Jihoon dan menyuapkannya ke mulut gadis itu.

"Diam, Jihoon. kita disini untuk berkencan kan? Jadi nikmati makanannya. Jangan marah-marah."

Soonyoung mengucapkannya dengan sangat santai, dan nada suara yang sangat datar. Jihoon gregetan, tidak sadar menyuap es krimnya dengan cepat dan rakus. Kesal luar biasa. _Iya kita kencan dan harusnya bisa menikmati waktu kita, tapi lihat sikapmu itu, Soonyoung bodoh!_

Sejujurnya Jihoon tahu apa alasan Soonyoung diam saja—bahkan sejak dua hari lalu pacarnya itu mendiamkannya, bahkan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Dua hari lalu, Jihoon pergi bersama seorang kakak kelas bernama Seungcheol—sejujurnya mereka memang akrab sejak Jihoon baru saja masuk ke sekolah menengah. Seungcheol itu salah satu kakak Pembina senior ketika Jihoon menjalani masa orientasi, mereka bertukan kontak media sosial dan juga nomor telepon, jauh sebelum Jihoon mengenal dan berpacaran dengan Soonyoung, dan ia pergi bersama Seungcheol karena hari itu Soonyoung tidak bisa mengantarkannya untuk membeli perlengkapan pentas drama, ekskul yang Jihoon ikuti selama dua tahun terakhir.

Soonyoung sangat terganggu ketika ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Seungcheol—intinya sih cemburu. Ia sudah melarang Jihoon untuk bergaul dengan kakak kelas yang satu itu, atau minimal jangan berduaan dengannya.

Tapi, Jihoon malah meminta Seungcheol untuk menemaninya berbelanja, berdua saja, serius, jika tahu bahwa orang yang menemani Jihoon adalah Seungcheol, Soonyoung pasti akan memilih untuk membolos kelas tari. Itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan Seungcheol melirik-lirik Jihoon dengan mata berbinar gemas. Siapapun tahu bahwa Lee Jihoon itu menggemaskan, gadis dengan tinggi seperti Jihoon sangat lucu.

"Kau masih marah karena aku meminta Seungcheol- _oppa_ untuk menemaniku belanja kemarin?" Jihoon akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membongkar topik permasalahan. Soonyoung memang pemuda yang senang bercanda, banyak tertawa dan sangat hiperaktif, tapi saat-saat ketika Soonyoung marah adalah sesuatu yang sangat-sangat-sangat Jihoon hindari. Soonyoung seram ketika marah, raut wajahnya akan langsung berubah tidak senang dan Soonyoung yang mendadak sangat tenang itu sedikit mengganggu Jihoon.

Soonyoung meliriknya, "Aku tidak marah, aku cuma perlu melupakannya saja."

Jihoon merengut, "Tapi, jangan cueki aku, Soonyoung."

"Salah siapa meminta Seungcheol menemanimu. Serius, Jihoon, aku tidak akan marah jika itu orang lain, masih banyak teman-teman gadismu dan kau meminta tolong padanya? Jihoon, aku sudah bilang padamu kan kalau Seungcheol itu suka padamu?"

Jihoon mengangguk sekali. Bahkan Seungcheol pernah mengungkapkannya saat ia sudah berpacaran dengan Soonyoung, Soonyoung awalnya tidak tahu, tapi salah satu teman Jihoon—Wonwoo—memberitahunya masalah itu dan Soonyoung hanya semakin tidak suka saja pada Seungcheol.

"Tapi, Seungcheol- _oppa_ punya mobil yang bisa membawa banyak barang."

"Iya, dia itu mahasiswa yang sudah punya mobil, tidak seperti aku, anak sekolah menengah yang cuma punya motor saja." Soonyoung menyahut dengan nada sebal yang sangat kentara, "Kalau kau beralasan hanya karena hal itu, Wonwoo juga bisa membawa mobil, dia sering memakai mobil ibunya, iya kan?"

Jihoon sudah mati, tidak bisa meyahut lagi. Benar juga, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran Wonwoo?

"Soonyoung, aku sama sekali tidak membandingkanmu dengan Seungcheol- _oppa_. Sama sekali. Aku tidak masalah denganmu yang cuma punya motor. Tapi waktu itu aku tidak kepikiran Wonwoo, kupikir mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk." Jihoon belum mau melunak juga. Benar-benar, dua-duanya keras kepala.

"Kalau kau berpikir dia sibuk kenapa tidak minta ke aku saja, tidak masalah, asalkan kau tidak dengan Seungcheol." Soonyoung juga belum mau mengalah, ia sedikit mulai emosi karena Jihoon terkesan mencari alasan agar bisa lolos. Soonyoung bukan orang yang bisa merayu jika ia marah, dia hanya akan melempar argumen terus menerus.

"Ya sudahlah, terserahmu!" Jihoon nyaris berteriak, "Lagipula itu sudah lewat, kenapa kau masih membahasnya juga, sih?"

"Jelas lah, karena Seungcheol itu menyukaimu." Soonyoung bisa mendengarkan suara derit giginya sendiri, "Aku ini bukan pencemburu, Jihoon. tapi, aku punya terapan teritorialku, apa yang jadi milikku tidak bisa disentuh orang lain. terutama jika aku tahu bahwa seseorang juga menginginkannya, apa kau mengerti?"

Jihoon menatapnya dengan rengutan hebat, hidungnya mengerut dan pipinya memerah, lalu disusul hidungnya juga memerah.

Soonyoung panik mendadak, "Jihoon—"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya terus, bodoh! Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Seungcheol- _oppa_ tapi kau selalu saja seperti tidak percaya! Lagipula mana mungkin aku menyukainya, dia sudah punya pacar sekitar dua minggu ini!"

Jihoon nyaris berteriak dan suaranya tercekik karena ingin menangis (dia berhasil untuk tidak menangis, meskipun air matanya sudah di pelupuk). Soonyoung reflek saja melirik sekeliling dan yang didapatnya adalah tatapan sinis orang-orang di kafe tempatnya dan Jihoon mampir sekarang, seperti tatapan, _hei lihat, cowok itu membuat pacarnya menangis_. Soonyoung menghela nafas, menggeser kursinya untuk mendekati Jihoon lalu menarik kepala Jihoon untuk disembunyikan di balik bahunya.

"Jihoon, jangan berteriak." Jihoon belum menyahut dan Soonyoung menghela nafas lagi, "Iya, iya, aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasa seperti tidak dipercaya. Aku percaya padamu, sayang. Oke?" bisiknya lalu mencium sisi pelipis Jihoon yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Jihoon senggukan sekali, "Benar?" ia melirik pada Soonyoung dan Soonyoung menahan mati-matian keinginan untuk mencium bibir pacarnya sekarang. Sebagai ganti, ia tersenyum pada Jihoon dan mengangguk.

"Iya. Ayo berbaikan, kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Jihoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari Soonyoung—sedikit malu dengan jarak mereka yang sebelumnya, "Iya. Janji jangan meragukanku lagi."

Soonyoung mencubit hidungnya, "Aku percaya padamu."

Jihoon memberikan senyum yang setengah menyengir, Soonyoung mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melihatnya.

"Kenapa, Ji?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak ada, ayo bantu aku menghabiskan es krimku, Soonyoung."

Sebelum Soonyoung bisa berucap lagi, Jihoon sudah menyuapkan es krim yang sudah nyaris melelh seluruhnya itu pada pacarnya, lalu ia tertawa ketika melihat Soonyoung ingin protes tapi tidak bisa.

Hehe, pada akhirnya Jihoon berhasil membuat Soonyoung yang meminta maaf padanya lebih dulu. seperti kata orang-orang, **Perempuan selalu benar.**

.

(fin)

.

Hai, saya bawa soonhoon lagi. sebenernya saya lagi kesemsem sama min yoongi, suga, agust d, ya siapapun dia, MANIS BANGET GA NGUATIN HAHA /dies

Jangan lupa ninggalin review ya, trims!


End file.
